Episode 3829 (27th August 2004)
Plot Pearl tells Edna she thinks that it's over with Len, now that he knows about Frank Bernard he won’t want to know her anymore, just like everyone else who ever cared for her. Edna tells her that once he's thought things through Len will come round. Meanwhile, Len goes to see Jarvis, who doesn’t help matters. Jarvis is outraged that Pearl lied to Len about a convicted rapist coming to live under his roof. He tells Len he can’t take the risk because Frank is likely to commit new offences. With Jarvis's words ringing in his ears, Len goes to see Pearl and tells her that it is over between them. Having her fears confirmed, Pearl bursts into tears. Edna is there and has a go at Len for not standing by Pearl in her hour of need. Len tells Pearl that because she's lied to him she feels like a stranger to him. Pearl tells him the whole story of Frank's conviction and how she has lost touch with her grandchildren after her daughter-in-law severed all ties with her. When he's heard her out, Len gives Pearl a hug and forgives her for her lies. Laurel is a bag of nerves as she sets out for her interview for the charity job. Ashley boosts her confidence and she sets off. While she is away, Ashley has the bishop around and discusses Laurel running a new youth club for the church. The bishop thinks it is a great idea. He is bemused and Ashley is embarrassed when Laurel returns home and announces that she has just been given a job looking after children in Tanzania. Ashley tries to look pleased but can’t hide his disappointment from Laurel. Debbie baby-sits for Ashley but dresses to impress Ethan. The curate is unable to concentrate on his essay about St. Paul and joins Debbie on the sofa when she asks him whether he wants to talk about Niamh leaving. Debbie moves very closer to Ethan and he doesn’t move away. Their intimacy is shattered when they hear Gabby crying. Ethan fails to distance himself from Debbie when Ashley returns with the bishop and he opts to go out for a walk with Debbie and Gabby rather than join Ashley and the bishop for tea. When Jimmy turns up at Pear Tree Cottage to collect the rent and give the tenants a month's notice to leave Chas throws him out and tells him he will have a fight on his hands. Up for a fight, Chas chairs a squatters’ meeting in The Woolpack and convinces a reluctant Syd and Katie that they should fight for their rights. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit Guest cast *Bishop - Peter Cartwright Locations *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Tug Ghyll - Jarvis' shed *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Jacob's Fold - Living room/kitchen *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room and office *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,909,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes